Les Miserables:Emigrant
by Zakemur
Summary: I suck at summaries. An emigrant Marty Stu comes to the village of Montfermeil, France a few month before Cossete. How will he affect the plot of the Novel? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, France!" I exclaimed when I first entered this country in 1818 from the former Baku Khanate. I was five years old but despite that I knew where I was going. With who was a little boy going? The answer is simple: after I had heard about France from a Russian noble I secretly got inside a merchant caravan. I heard that they were traveling to a village called Montfermeil. After their arrival to this village the merchants found out that I was hiding in their stock and gave me to a lonely old man named Monsieur Anry.

At first I couldn't understand a single word pronounced by Anry but soon he taught me French. My language skills were great so I mastered it after five months. He also helped me in reading and writing. I was eternally thankful to him for my education.

I met our neighbors the Thénardier family during my peaceful life in the village. I often visited their Inn.

During those five months I had seen a woman coming with her daughter to the Inn. They looked like they were from a really different place: their clothing was expensive, their manners were refined. Her daughter was 3 or 4 years old. She ran to play with Eponine and Azelma while her mother sat near Madam Thénardier. I didn't hear them talk because I was busy reading a book that Anry gave me, but suddenly interesting words hit my ear:

"…I will compensate you for your time if you look after her while I look for a job".

Than it stroke me! Anry had problems with finance; maybe the payment from the lady could help him, but then I decided not to tell him that and I made a big mistake. The guilt of what was going to happen was laid partially on my shoulders.

The day after I met the girl in the Inn:

"Hey there". I greeted her with my funny French accent.

She began to laugh and greeted:

"Hello".

"What's your name, girl?"

"Cosette". The girl answered slowly.

"I'm…" I stopped because I thought my name could disturb people because I came from distant lands. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea:

"Just call me M". I answered smiling.

Cosette nodded and went to play with Eponine. I thought that she'd be happy to stay here but then I found out that I was wrong. The Thénardier family made her work like a slave…

Five Years Later…

Many things happened during those years. I went to school when I was seven. Anry decided that I should become a well-educated person but, alas, he died in 1822, when I was 9 years old. He had no relatives or children. His house became my property. I thought without him I'll die of hunger, but soon I found an old printing press and managed to get it to work. I earned a quite fine sum every day.

Cosette, on the contrary, became a real slave to the Thénardier family. She had no shoes and wore old ripped clothes. When I visited the Inn I saw many horrible things done to her. Madame Thénardier hit her, slapped her and sometimes even beat her up with a broom. I bought her clothing and shoes once but the evil woman took them from her and gave them to her children.

I heard about her mother from the travelers coming from Montreuil-Sur-Mer. She was struggling and working hard to send her daughter money. Monsieur Thénardier tricked the woman and got a lot of francs from her and used it for his family.

Christmas Eve of 1823… I became ten years old and earned a fine amount of money. It was about 2000 francs.

I wrote a letter to Montreuil about Cosette (about a tortured 8 year old girl) and found out that Fantine died. There were no further instructions. So I came to the Inn and heard Cosette cry:

"Please don't send me there! It is dark and…"

Her cries were cut by a slap.

"Go! And buy bread on your way back, here is the money! Don't you dare lose it!"

I could not bear it any longer. The guilt I bared those five years finally reached its apogeal point. I had 400 francs and a letter from Montreuil with me. I got in and announced:

"Fantine has died!" That was really silly and rude of me but it had to be done.

I showed them the letter. Monsieur Thénardier was shocked to see that:

"I don't understand! How could that be?" He asked.

"I didn't come here to hear you complain. Here are 400 francs; this is all the money I have! Now give me the girl. From now on I'll look after her". I lied about the money I had.

I knew that Monsieur Thénardier would accept the offer. He never saw so much money. He had no choice but to accept. I knew he was a dangerous person so I had to make myself secure from him by telling that I would pay him a part of money I make by my printing press but my further plan was to sell the house and move to Paris.

Cosette was just standing near the door and looking at me. She was shocked to hear about her mother's death but most of all she was shocked when I gave 400 francs to save her.

"Follow me!" I said solemnly to her. She didn't say a word and followed me to my house. Anry's house was small but it had a seller and an attic. The printing press was in the seller, I slept in the house and the attic was free. So I decided that Cosette should sleep there. The roof was high for a seven year-old. Another important decision that I made was that I wanted to talk to my teacher and send her to school.

On the way she said with tears in her eyes:

"Thank you for freeing me from those people but is my mother really…"

"She is…" I confirmed. Then I wanted to cheer her up:

"Let's go to the center of the village for shopping".

The girl nodded and we went to the shops. I had between 20 or 30 francs with me and I decided to buy her some new clothes.

Cosette was very saddened by her mother's death that is why she didn't look at any dresses. So I had to choose a dress for her myself. It was a snow-white dress with a beautiful design and a hat. They cost me 10 francs and gave it to Cosette to try it on. She went behind a tree and came back with the dress on. It was a perfect fit.

"Well, did you like it?" I asked.

"Thank you very much". She answered with a sad tone. I understood her pain and the mistake I made by telling her about the death of her mother. I didn't know how to apologias to her… The only thing I tried is to take her mind off her sorrow. I said:

"Let's go buy you a pair of shoes".

"No, no I'm fine, really!"

"You don't look fine to me. No problem I still have money for shoes and a lot of food. Today I'm going to throw you a "feast" because you are free from the Thénardier family!"

We went to a shoe stand where I bought her winter boots and they were also a perfect fit. Then I bought a lot of food for the so called "Feast". Suddenly I saw Cosette staring at a doll which was really beautiful. The design and the handwork really amazed me but sadly it was expensive. If I had bought it I would had lost approximately 100 francs. I only had one franc, the rest of my cash was home. I asked her:

"Do you want the doll, Cosette?"

An older tall man in a black coat and hat was passing by at that exact moment when I said: "Cosette".

He bought the doll and gave it to Cosette. The girl smiled and thanked the man.

"Excuse me; do you live with the Thénardier family?" The man asked

"Not anymore, I live with him". She answered and pointed at me.

"Young man, why did you take her from them?" He asked turning to me.

"He saved me from those horrible people!" Cosette answered instead of me.

"Yes, I did but Monsieur Thénardier is a dangerous person. I agreed on very severe terms". I said and told him what happened an hour ago and about the slavery of Cosette.

"So you were the one that wrote the letter! You're M… if I'm not mistaking. Are you Cosette's relative?"

"No, I'm not even a Frenchman. I'm from the former Baku Khanate…Well now it is a part of the Russian empire. I and Cosette are friends since 1818". I explained. Then I asked:

"And who are you?"

"I'm…Madeline". He answered.

"Monsieur Madeline, come, be our guest. I was about to throw a feast!" I offered.

"A feast?" Madeline asked smiling.

"Feast is a very strong word. It is only a celebration of Cosette's freedom".

"I want to discuss an important question with you about the girl".

We went to my house and I put the food I bought on the table. It consisted from bread, a stick of salami, rice and milk. The "feast" began.

After Madeline ate he showed me a note that was signed by Fantine and it gave permission for Madeline to take Cosette.

"I understand" I said and turned to Cosette:

"You are entrusted to Monsieur Madeline by your mother. I guess tomorrow you're leaving". I murmured

"What?" The girl questioned.

Before I could say something else Monsieur Thénardier came inside with a gun. He said:

"Well, well who do we have here? Monsieur M, little witch Cosette and a stranger".

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do I want you ask? You lied to me! You have 1600 francs left. Give me the money or I'll shoot all three of you. I agreed and went downstairs where I hid Anry's gun. I ran upstairs and suddenly for Thénardier shot his hand in which he held the gun.

"Now, get out of here you rat, before I shoot you dead!" I said. The coward ran away.

"I'm in your debt!" Madeline said.

"Me too". Cosette added. "Look, Catherine is happy".

"You're welcome!" I said putting the gun on the table.

"It is dangerous for you to stay in this village. Maybe you should come with us". Madeline offered. "Do you live with someone?"

"No, I'm alone. I used to live with Monsieur Anry, but he died last year. I barely made 2000 francs by typing day and night. Alas, now it is really dangerous for me to stay here. So, that is why I'm coming with you two!" I announced.

"Great!" Cosette said.

"Don't worry about the house. Just leave it be. I have more than enough money for three us to live and help the poor. Lock the door. We are leaving at dawn". Madeline said.

I locked the door with an English lock. On the next day we left…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline decided that it was better for us to live Paris. I did not argue, because I have always wanted to live in a city and enter a proper school and university. During the trip I had noticed that Madeline looked worried but he tried to look confident while talking to me and Cossette. Speaking of Cosette she was happier than ever. This could be easily explained: she was liberated from the Thénardier family.

We passed through fields of wheat which looked like a yellow rug laid on the black soil. Sometimes it snowed hard, so that this rug was forced to change its color to white. Sometimes we even passed through forests which were looking creepy during the night.

Sometimes we traveled on a carriage, sometimes by foot.

After several days of journeying we finally arrived to Paris. I and Cosette were left speechless when first glared at Paris. A beautiful city revealed itself. I asked Madeline:

"Monsieur Madeline, have you ever visited Paris?"

"Yes, I was born here". Madeline responded.

"I think I've been here as well". Cosette said trying to remember her days in Paris.

"Follow me!" Madeline commanded. We obeyed him. After a few minutes a park of an unbelievable grace opened in front of our eyes. I asked:

"What is this place?"

"Luxembourg Gardens.". Madeline answered.

"I remember now, I and my mother had always visited this place!" Cosette exclaimed and tears began falling from her eyes.

"Tag, you're it". I tagged her. She began running after me:

"I'm going to catch you!" She shouted laughing.

Madeline watched us as we play. After of hours of tag and hide and seek, we left the park. Madeline rented loggings at Gorbeau's house.

"We are permanently staying here, kids". Madeline announced.

We stayed there for several months. I attended school and convinced Madeline to send her to school as well.

One day when I and Cosette returned from school Madeline gave me his coat full of money and commanded:

"Take Cosette and rent a house somewhere in the city. I'll meet you at 3 o'clock in Luxembourg Gardens after a week. You have experience of living on your own, now go!"

He confused me, but I still obeyed. We left Gorbeau's house running. Madeline ran towards a monastery I and Cosette ran to the opposite direction. I saw some policemen following him but there was no time to turn around.

I rented a small house near the Luxembourg Gardens. The money Madeline gave me was enough for a whole lifetime and not just any lifetime but a life of a very wealthy person.

Cosette hadn't said a thing during the day. Finally when we were having dinner she asked:

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea. I think he'll explain us what happened next week, I hope".

Cosette noted and continued to eat the fried chicken that I bought in a store near the house.

"Tomorrow we are off to school like always, but I'm worried about the money". I confessed.

"Don't worry about the money, we'll just lock the door and no one can possibly find them". Cosette offered.

"It is not that simple, the housekeeper has the copy of the keys. It is best for us to hide the money somewhere".

"Let's hide them under the rug". Cosette had a brilliant idea.

We hid it under a white rug in the center of the house.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle Cosette". I thanked her laughing.

"Mademoiselle? Ha-ha-ha!" Cosette joined me.

"I'm just joking, well, let's go outside. They say that a Gypsy caravan has arrived somewhere near the gardens".

"Why do you want to visit Gypsies?"

"To have fun, of course! There will be music, dancing, songs, stories and fortunetelling!"

"This does sound amusing. Let's go!"

We went out of the house. It was cloudy, but there wasn't any rain. We heard music, which came from somewhere near. It sounded like the Gypsies already reached their destination. I quickly ran to the direction from where the music came and saw a large number of gypsies; they organized some sort of a festival. Cosette caught up with me and said:

"Phew…Next time wait for me".

A middle-aged male gypsy approached and said:

"Do you want to know your fortune?"

I gave him one franc. He said:

"Thank you, young Monsieur". He took my hand and looked at its palm:

"A long and happy life awaits you, but I see a duel…It'll happen somewhere in 1832…Do not worry the result is in your favor". He said and then he looked at Cosette's fortune:

"A long and happy life awaits you as well. You will bloom like a flower after a few years. I see there will be troubles in Paris somewhere in 1832, not to mention 1848 and 1871…"

The Gypsy had predicted things that belonged to France, not to Cosette and that was really strange.

"We'll keep that in mind". I said and we continued our way to the center of the crowd of gypsies. We watched them as they sang and danced creating a joyful atmosphere.

The week we had without Madeline was hard but we managed to look after ourselves on our own. We received a letter from Madeline that said:

"Come to the Monastery near Gorbeau's house, we have an important issue to discuss. You must arrive at the monastery as soon as possible".

I paid the rent and took the rest of the money we left under the rug. Cosette and I quickly got out of the house and ran to our destination. Cosette got tired during the run and yelled:

"I can't run anymore".

"Come on, just a little longer and we are there!" I yelled back.

"*gasp* I can't take it anymore!"

"There is a dog behind you!" I lied.

Cosette ran faster after I had lied to her. She has always been a gullible girl. We finally arrived at the monastery. We knocked on the door; a lady in white clothes opened the door. She said:

"Ah, we were expecting you! Come in".

Cosette said catching her breath:

"At last we have arrived; I thought I was going to die. M, why did you make run like that, can't you see I'm wearing high heels?"

"Excuse moi". I said sarcastically.

"Children, stop arguing and follow me". The lady said and led us to Madeline.

_To be continued…_


End file.
